


Take Me Home Tonight

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU Post-Felina, El Camino spoiler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Jesse goes to Brock.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.

Jesse didn’t plan for it, nor did he prepare for it. In fact, if he could have made a decision about the worst possible thing to do after escaping from a Nazi compound (try, Jesse thought to himself, saying that ten times fast), this would probably top the list. 

But Jesse had been a Do-Er while Mr. White had been the Thinker, and so they continued. 

But Mr. White hadn’t thought about throwing Jesse into that hell, he had just done it, and he hadn’t merely thought about rescuing him either. Jesse could still feel where the older man’s hands had pressed him down to protect him from the stream of bullets. 

He found himself parked in front of Andrea’s house, the old house, because that seemed to be how everything would reset. It’s a wonderful life. 

On the porch, tiny hands curled around bent knees, sitting down and looking off into the distance. Alone.  
Jesse popped open the car door, trying not to think about how much he resembled someone from an after school special offering free candy.

A little voice at the back of Jesse’s mind reminded him that he was most likely falling into a trap of his own design. Mousetrap. Rat-trap.

He was tired of running. Maybe it was time to choose his own trap, after all. 

And he had to see him again. Brock. He looked so alone. 

Jesse took a step forward; a leaf crunched underneath his shoes. They were falling apart, now, the souls falling out, and his feet itched with every step he took nowadays. He should have cleaned up first; he was going to scare Brock away, make him think he was facing a nightmare.

None of that let him stop as he looked forward.

Brock turned his head at the sound of Jesse’s approach; his big brown eyes looked Jesse up and down, but they were filled with surprise and not with fear. Dulled surprise.

“Brock,” Jesse whispered. 

The boy didn’t look away, but he didn’t rise either. Not yet. 

“Are you okay?” Jesse continued, then wanted to kick himself. There was no way that Brock could be okay, ever again. And it was on him, it was all on him.

Brock nodded, then slowly rose off the step.

“You look broken,” he spoke up quietly, reaching up to touch one of the scars that traversed Jesse’s face. 

Jesse swallowed, looking away, wondering why he had come here. Why had he decided to disrupt Brock’s little life? What had he ever brought him but pain?

“I am,” Jesse whispered, and he turned back and let Brock look at him again. “I hope I didn’t scare you. I never wanted to scare you.”

“I’m not scared of you, Jesse.” Brock’s tiny voice had spoken up firm and determined. He opened his eyes a little wider and reached out to take Jesse’s hand. “Where are we going?”

“You need to go back inside. Your grandma is in there, right?”

Brock shook his head.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” he said.

“Wait… you’re not at home with…?”

Brock shrugged listlessly.

“They said I couldn’t live with her anymore cause she was too old. They said I had to go live with other people.”

“Are the other people nice?” Jesse asked, but clearly a dumb question considering that Brock had run away and was on a porch. Brock shook his head and looked up at him.

“Can I go with you, Jesse?”

“I don’t even know where I’m going, little man. I mean… it could be dangerous, it could be…”

“Can I go with you?”

Jesse looked at him. It was the worst decision he could make, to drag Brock along with him. He had already done that – pulled him into his world, and Brock might have lost everything for it.

But Jesse remembered that night he had left the phone off the hook for the police to come get the little boy at “Spooge’s” house. Should he have taken him with him? He would never know what happened to him. It was unrealistic.

This was unrealistic.

But being kept in a cage for six months was pretty unreal, too. And if he could keep Brock safe, if he could let him know every day that he loved him (even if every day was a complete shit show), then that should account for something, right?

“It won’t be easy,” Jesse said a moment later. “We’ll be on the run. We won’t be able to stay places for long. I don’t know what we’ll do about your school. Or about anything, really. I think I’m going to go to Alaska.” He hesitated. “We. We’re going to Alaska. It probably won’t be a lot of fun. But… it’ll be a fresh start.”

“Sure. Alaska. Let’s go.” 

Jesse rubbed at his face. This was wrong. It had to be wrong, didn’t it?

But trying to be right hadn’t done so well for him so far.

Brock trusted him. He had to make sure he never betrayed that trust. Part of that meant that he couldn’t abandon him now. 

Jesse walked over to the El Camino and flipped open the door.

“Get in.”

When Brock hopped in, he reached over to turn on the radio. It was still tuned to whatever Classic Rock Todd had been jamming to on the way out to Sonia’s resting place. 

Except now, it was playing Eddie Money.

_“Take me home tonight –_  
I don’t wanna let you go to see the light  
Take me home tonight…” 

Jesse turned the wheel. Off into the sunset.


End file.
